This invention relates to an improved pneumatic indicator device and to a method of making the same.
It is well known that various pneumatic indicator devices have been provided wherein each is adapted to visually indicate the safe or unsafe condition of a measured variable of a pneumatic control system at the control system site, the pneumatic indicator device having a movable flag which visually indicates the safe and unsafe conditions depending upon the position of the movable flag.
However, it has been found according to the teachings of this invention that with the use of computers for monitoring such control systems, there is a need for means to remotely determine the conditions of such control systems.
Accordingly, it is a feature of this invention to provide a pneumatic indicator device of the above type which also has means for remotely indicating the safe or unsafe conditions of the system being monitored by the device.
In particular, one embodiment of this invention provides a pneumatic indicator device having a housing means carrying a movable flag which in one position thereof visually indicates one pneumatic condition of the device and in another position thereof visually indicates another pneumatic condition of the device, the housing means also carrying an electrical switch means that is operatively associated with the movable flag so that the switch means electrically indicates the positions of the flag and, thus, the conditions of the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved pneumatic indicator device having one or more of the novel features set forth above or hereinafter shown or described.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of making such a pneumatic indicator device, the method of this invention having one or more of the novel features set forth above or hereinafter shown or described.